pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Relyk/Archive 4
Barren.... G'night. AB was fun, for roughly 7 hours straight. *recalls the 4 min win* lol. had fun, ttyl. Akio_Katsuragi 12:05, 1 August 2009 (UTC) With love, 15:45, 3 August 2009 :I don't know what ttyl means, but it's probably something homosexual. Brandnew 15:45, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::Talk to you later? How the fuck do you not know that? Maybe I have to work with too many pre-pubescent girls :/ 15:55, 3 August 2009 :::Remember when I linked glory hole to urban dictionary and you said everyone here knew what it meant? Maybe you were wrong! 16:00, 3 August 2009 ::::If you don't know what a glory hole is, you haven't lived. 16:02, 3 August 2009 :::::On the giving or receiving end? 16:04, 3 August 2009 ::::::I believe that that's none of your business, young lady. 16:10, 3 August 2009 :::::::I knew it!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 16:57, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Whoru and why are you here? 17:01, 3 August 2009 :::::::::To give you more grey hairs quicker....old man--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::24 is old? And I thought you were the one who supposed to have children....oh wait....you're 13. 17:06, 3 August 2009 :::::::::::Whoru?--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']]TREME 17:07, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::I do not know that because I hang with non-retarded people and because I'm from holland and because I hang with non retarded people. Brandnew 21:01, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::It's because you dont actually play guildwars :/--Relyk 21:04, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I don't see how that's relevant. I know one person in GW that uses ttyl, but a lot more on other games. --- -- ( ) (talk) 21:21, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::I do, but with non-retarded people. As soon as people start using abbreviations like ttyl they are insta-ignore fodder :> Brandnew 21:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Also KJ, I hang with my-space-esque-whores way too much and yet I don't know what it means :> Brandnew 21:23, 3 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::i was making a reference that people who play guildwars are retarded, i see it was lost in translation :(--Relyk 21:28, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Dear Relyk, The conversations that have been going on on this talk page seem un-acceptable to me. Please act with no remorse against these blasphemers. 17:07, 3 August 2009 :sup, i really needed the coffee--Relyk 21:00, 3 August 2009 (UTC) Idleness leads to heresy. >:V --[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:18, 11 August 2009 (UTC) :xD wasn't it the other way around? Because that disturbs my ear. --'-Chaos-' 10:14, 11 August 2009 (UTC) ::But both are true :P (and you're probably right)--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"My beard is thick."]] 03:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) what happened to other rating? Funkopotomis 17:58, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :We raped it. 18:03, 28 August 2009 ::well i sure hope you guys wore a condom... Funkopotomis 21:13, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::why would you need a condom?--Relyk 21:14, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::That isn't KJ style up the ass!!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:16, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::the other category was an infertile wasteland from the start--Relyk 21:20, 28 August 2009 (UTC) ::::: Wut? Did you mean that I enjoy anal sex or that my style is terrible? Saying, "That isn't KJ style up the ass!!!" is confusing with out some form or punctuation or something. You see, saying, "That isn't KJ's style. Up the ass!!" would imply that I enjoy anal sex; however, saying, "That isn't KJ style, KJ's style is ass up the ass!!!" would imply that my style is poor. On the other hand, I assume saying, "That isn't KJ's style, up the ass!!!" would also seem to imply that I enjoy anal sex....but it's still poor grammar. Please lrn2grammar or kindly get the holy fuck off my internetz. Thank you and have a nice evening. 21:22, 28 August 2009 ::::::seeing that xtreme has wet dreams about you, i would say he implies you enjoy anal sex. when thought about logically, you can assume there is a comma. therefore, i have come to the conclusion xtreme is trying to seduce you into his bed.--Relyk 21:27, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::: KJ, always gold to read your contributions. "Karate & Jesus: here to make mah interwebs worthwhile again." --'-Chaos-' 21:28, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::::::@Relyk, that explains a lot.... 21:31, 28 August 2009 certainly moved in an interesting direction... Funkopotomis 08:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) nerf will it come to fox fangs or escape. seems like a fun thing to guess on no? Funkopotomis 22:07, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Depends on if they're smart or not (and they're typically not). Smart money is on them messing up...which means they'll probably nerf Escape. They should just revert the dagger buffs :/ 00:08, 2 September 2009 ::Increase recharge of fox fangs and jagged strike, 1/2 activation should come at a cost. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:15, September 2, 2009 (UTC) :::^ tbh. 00:18, 2 September 2009 Wow Relyk, you truly are bad, and autistic, and horrible, and everything. Even your penis grows inward, and you have to use a frickin' suction cup just to jack off at your sister! Talk about pathetic. It's kinda funny, though. In fact, when you try to urinate it all ends up lol in your head, which explains quite much. Was that too hard to comprehend? Damn me, I forgot that you have the intellect of a retarded badger. "Misery has something against me!".. l2life tbh... Or even better, end it, tard. --'-Chaos-' 15:59, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :I lol'd at the penis grows inward part [[User:Athrun Feya| Athrun]]image:Athrun_Sig.gif[[User Talk:Athrun Feya|'Feya']] 16:01, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :Ok there is NPA, then there is being stupid NPA. Enjoy your lengthy ban (lol) --Frosty Mc Admin 16:03, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::I didn't see any breach of NPA there. I must be a bad admin. Misery Says Moo 17:05, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::urbad --'Angelus' 23:17, September 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::Please Angelus, no personal attacks. Misery Says Moo 23:26, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::+5 internets misery, +5. --Frosty Mc Admin 00:39, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Care to check NPA on my talk page? (most recent archive) [[User:Pwnagemuffin|'PWNAGEMUFFIN' ]] crabs 01:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :I'm not the one trolling wiki making myself look like an asshole though.--Relyk 01:41, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::Misery does have something against me, cause I'm a douchebag :< Which is why Chaos is a fucking retard that calls people horrible because he fails at real life. Such an imbecile deserves nothing less to be an emo bastard who doesn't have a high enough education to know penises don't grow inward, and even then, a suction pump wouldn't give you enough time to jack off. Idiotic comments like this serve as an example of how not to call someone terrible and how to hurt yourself more than the person you are aspiring to imitate (A fallout of natural selection can only call other people retarded based on preconceived notions they are somehow superior). Been a slow day today, first day of school and running start is giving me a headache :/--Relyk 01:57, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::: Do you even have a sister ? ViNcE 02:33, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Look at my guildwiki page--Relyk 02:40, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::: Guess it is something to do while I rr. :\ ViNcE 02:43, September 10, 2009 (UTC) :::Ban Relyk for NPA. He hurt me bad. --'-Chaos-' 10:35, September 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::Ban Chaos for NPA against badgers.[[User:XxShadow of DarknessxX|''Shadow]] 'of' [[User talk:XxShadow of DarknessxX|Darkness]] 18:00, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Hmmm.. Akio kicks ass. This talkpage uplifting comment was brought to you by; 'Akio_Katsuragi' 06:10, September 10, 2009 (UTC) what the hell NETGEAR Firewall is blocking guildwiki and guildwarswiki QQ--Relyk 09:27, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Disable it? 14:47, 28 September 2009 ::it got unblocked this morning >.> all the guildwars fan sites were blocked except pvxwiki.--Relyk 20:31, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::teh eph?--[[User:Ikimono1|'Ikimono'"Mutton Chop Man"]] 20:39, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::::pvx is just a huge troll breeding ground with a slight hint of guild wars theme. :P --Carnivorous Cupcake 21:19, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :Maybe it was a sign --Frosty Mc Admin 21:38, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :::::Fuck I hate cupcakes--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 22:45, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Dear Relyk I am afraid the quality of your trolling has sunk below an acceptable level already too long ago. Having grown weary of looking at contributions of such inadequate quality through my fingers for en extended period, I have no other choice but to kindly urge you to rectalify this issue. Love, --'-Chaos is gay -' 22:19, October 2, 2009 (UTC) :I apologize in advance for not trolling more but I find the word rectalify a wonderful pun on rectify and asshole, which coincidentally is a decent pun on your namesake of calling yourself gay. Now as you mull through this, I will quietly escape away to more enticing ventures--Relyk 22:25, October 2, 2009 (UTC) Hey zipperhead!!! I suggest you think before clicking the "Save Page" button on your edits. You now have confused a new user and for someone that is new and dosen't know any better he has decided to listen to you for whatever reason. So because of you he is now being trolled and flammed. You should know better...smarten up!!--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:35, October 9, 2009 (UTC) longcat gonna rape you. and how did no one else here ever name themselves longcat before i did? LongCat 02:12, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :and how do i get this to work without having to copypasta [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] ::Put the code as the signature in your preferences and tick raw sig? --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 06:30, October 20, 2009 (UTC) :::tried it. aint quite working LongCat 21:20, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::test! [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 21:25, October 23, 2009 (UTC) :::::^^ --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 21:31, October 23, 2009 (UTC) ::::::dont work in any other wiki but oh well. not like i really ever lurk tolkien wiki or stuff... [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 04:17, October 25, 2009 (UTC) im curious and no trolling meant. but how does one play gw on a mac [[user:LongCat|'Long']] [[user talk:LongCat|'Cat']] 04:06, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :I played GW on a mac for almost a year. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'04:11, 15 November 2009 (UTC)]] Kongregate I saw on Chaos's page that you are on Kong... whats your name on there? And what room? Kurotou Shadestryke 04:15, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Relyk92 and i dont pay attention to rooms, in Utopia right now-- ChristmasRelyk 07:59, December 5, 2009 (UTC) :Stalker! Nowait, ups ;o --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 11:39, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Cool, and why does chaos seems to always indent one too few? Kurotou Shadestryke 03:54, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::He didn't. He was indenting purposefully that way so that you would understand that he was replying to you. If he had indented one more, he would have been calling Relyk a stalker instead of you ;D [[User:Karate Jesus|'''Karate]] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 04:20, 7 December 2009 ::::I felt bad for writing the comment below, so I had to write this too. Hi KJ! <3 --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::I indent one more than the person I'm responding to, and right now I'm not responding to KJ. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 09:24, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::Don't feel bad, I'm a wiki noob, so thanks for teaching me that! Kurotou Shadestryke 22:55, December 7, 2009 (UTC) :::::People usually leave a space if their comment is srs bsns-- ChristmasRelyk 23:02, December 7, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Dang, i'm afk for a month and all these new names pop up. XD lol. Akio_Katsuragi 19:26, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Only Kurotous is new, and idc. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 19:47, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::Lol, yeah, I'm new... but you know, I am probably already the most respected person here of course! So you should know me! (Actually, that may be true... I think everyone hates everyone on here... so a new guy would be more respected... I'm gonna get outta here before the flaming starts now, soooooo.... k-bye) Kurotou Shadestryke 21:34, December 8, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::No one has flamed on my page since i called misery a douchebag-- ChristmasRelyk 23:30, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Thats... almost frightening! Seriously, I looked all they way back, and you are right, aside from minor stupid remarks... I have a feeling this is like one of those earthquake things, where they don't happen for like 200 years, then the world attempts to eat California in one bite... I'm guessing the next post will be a mindless string of profanities Kurotou Shadestryke 23:53, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::Shut the fuck up shitter Pimpstrong ' 00:33, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::I was expecting Chaos on that one... thanks thunda!!! Kurotou Shadestryke 02:54, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::chaos is an emo, he can't flame-- ChristmasRelyk 03:35, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::Yes, but "Chaos is Gay", so he can "flame" quite well Kurotou Shadestryke 04:42, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::What? I did the best NPA breach ever on this wiki some months ago, and it was against you on your page. lol Linkin Park, I must be emo because I'm listening to progressively progressive progejazz atm. --'-Chaos- (talk) '''-- 09:11, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Still emo eh? wait... nvm. lol. XD and so that means kuro and i are in the same boat. maybe i should piss someone off for fun. umm.. relyk, hmm. or... chaos... cant think of anything. Fuck you all >.> jk. so hows everyone? finals week sucksss. And chaos really gay yet? that whole thing was rather confusing the month or so ago you started going with that lol. ''Akio_Katsuragi'' 16:12, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::The only way to piss me off is by acting like Tipttt, and you're nowhere near as good a troll as him. :::::::::::::::Beying gay is alright, but people only have proper size penises in pr0n videos, so this is quite sad. --'-ChaosClause - ' 17:57, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Nothing wrong with being gay...it is the flammers...FLAMMERS....that are the problem----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'''X]] 18:05, December 9, 2009 (UTC :::::::::::::::::What's a flammer? Did you mean flamer? [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:07, 9 December 2009 Cuz indenting is tiresome. also idt i like my stuff in this font..... Akio_Katsuragi 18:26, December 9, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Glad you asked. A FLAMMER is a flamboyant fag...so no I don't mean flamer.----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 19:02, December 9, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::I speak words no one uses-- ChristmasRelyk 06:07, December 10, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::X, its still called a flamer... lol... flammer is not even a slang word, its just a typo Kurotou Shadestryke 21:41, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::OMG ASSNOOB IT'S NOT A TYPO IF HE CAN'T SPEEK ANGLAIS --'-ChaosClause - ' 21:46, December 10, 2009 (UTC) big sig is big-- 09:17, December 13, 2009 (UTC) :Betterrrrrrrrrrrr --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 12:28, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Dear Relyk I appreciate your concern of my masculinity being in shape, and I understand the reasoning behind this. After contemplating a long time I concluded that my masculinity is in perfect shape, and that the sudden shrinking in size was merely caused by the blood flowing out of my penis due to what I have witnessed the past days. I ensure you that your mother will soon enough be humping my 22 inch monstrosity. I'm afraid you yourself won't, for, despite making some contributions of complimentary worth, you quickly reduced to your characteristic state of stupidity and a massively impressive tic-tac which at its best makes me tickle and cry in frustration. On a friendlier note, I apologize for the passively aggressive wall of text above, but I believe you deserved it. I will prolong my use of this form of Anglais for a while longer, and I'm afraid you only have to tolerate it. The events that lately have been happening on this site are, frankly, none of your business. The fact is that I couldn't care less about the outcome, as long as no soul gets banned for extensive periods of time, and the arguing concludes. Hating someone is fully accepted, but I ensure you openly flaming a single target is, as a matter of fact, very distasteful. My personal aim is only to prove to myself that convincing someone of the opposite opinion into being objective is possible, and perhaps there along enjoy the sport of toying with human emotions. I apologize again, not only for the tone I speak in, but this rather lengthy letter (for I need to practice my lingual proficiencies in Anglais), and wish you everything well. Yours sincerely, --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 00:23, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :A simple "shut up, you fucking suck" would have sufficed. --Crow 00:29, December 14, 2009 (UTC) ::^ fuck I read it all too----[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 00:45, December 14, 2009 (UTC) :::I needed something to cheer me enough for me to bother going to sleep. --'-Chaos- (talk) '-- 08:52, December 14, 2009 (UTC) bwahhhhhhhhhhh-- 01:26, December 15, 2009 (UTC) My cat Has a bump on the back of his leg. It doesn't look like an abscess but it is infected and there may be a mass. If the mass has to be removed there's no skin to replace it and there would have to be skin grafts, which cost a lot of money. We also have to keep him confined because he has seroma and it needs to leak out over the next few days. zzz christmas-- 05:16, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :=/ --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 08:30, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :poor kitty QQ--'Ajsnuker' 12:24, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Bump has gone down some but it started bleeding a little while after scabbing over. If it keeps going down and stops bleeding, they won't have to amputate the leg--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:39, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::I raged at my grandma for not taking her cat to the doctor early enough =/ one leg was completely useless, and I couldn't stand looking at it. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:46, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::lol--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:50, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::It is definitely not lol. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:51, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::makes me feel better so idc--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 23:53, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::::::You need to post pictures of your cat no longer being able to walk properly, I'll probably find it very hilarious. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:55, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::I find your tiny penis hilarious--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:01, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::You should probably take it to a vet, my dog had a weird lump on it's neck and when it started "going down" it became infected, shit was not nice. Took it to the vet and got some cream and after a few weeks his neck was back to normal, if we had left it any longer he could have died. Srsly, vetz0rz. --Frosty 00:03, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::Already did, the diagnosis was as I said above. It seems to be infected as well as a cancerous mass. Been giving him the antibiotics and painkillers for the infection.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 00:06, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::Well then, hope that medicine shit works. --Frosty 00:12, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::I hope it dies on your birthday. --Crow 00:34, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Moo crow, we are meant to care for the animals, however, if Relyk died on his birthday that would be dandy! --Frosty 00:40, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Any "animal" Relyk owns is most definitely not a real animal, therefore it is okay if it dies as it brings sadness to him and happiness to everybody else :>. --Crow 00:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::My other cat died on my "birthday party" if it's any conciliation crow--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 06:39, December 30, 2009 (UTC) :::::::::That was pretty rough, Crow. Damn. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 06:43, 30 December 2009 :::::::::: I've been lurking this page and finally got the balls to say: terribly sorry about your cat, Relyk. If it makes you feel better my cat when I was a young lass died do to some cancer thing. Once again, sorry to hear. :( Vincent Evan [Air Henchman] 06:57, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::It's only a damn cat. However if there is emotional attachment to the furball then I am sorry for your (soon to be) loss Relyk. Just get a new one now before the other dies.------X 14:19, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ------[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 02:20, January 3, 2010 (UTC) DUDE I CANT FIND UR 1337 BUILDS WTF--Bluetapeboy 01:16, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :k?--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:24, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :Those are Mgrinshpon's. --'-Chaos- (moo) '-- 23:03, January 2, 2010 (UTC) My cat is now called Bigfoot. The self-stick bandage self-tightened and now one foot is gigantic.--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:56, January 2, 2010 (UTC) :My cat died last week. He was 15 years old. =( [[User:Invincible Rogue|'Invincible']] [[User talk:Invincible Rogue|'Rogue']] 16:26, January 3, 2010 (UTC)